


A Plan as Delicious as a Blueberry Muffin

by greenstuff (orphan_account)



Series: You Asked for It [8]
Category: In Plain Sight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/greenstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delia and Bobby have a cunning plan.. </p>
<p>prompt response from mary-marshall.livejournal.com’s post-fifth-season-commentfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Plan as Delicious as a Blueberry Muffin

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Mary/Mashall, Bobby D, Delia I told you we could get them together.

"Muffin?"  
  
"Thanks!" Bobby picked a blueberry muffin out of Delia's basket. "Blueberry, my favorite."   
  
"How's Andrew?"   
  
"He's great." Bobby settled into a chair across from her. He'd met Delia a few weeks after she had started working at WITSEC, since the they'd become great friends. She'd even had a hand in introducing him to his boyfriend of five months. "How are things with Mary?"  
  
Mary Shannon was not the easiest woman to get along with. Bobby had more or less figured out how she worked over the last several years, and he was glad to see that motherhood hadn't changed her too much, although, he mused, a little softening wouldn't hurt.   
  
"Better. I think she is getting used to the idea that Marshall is the boss's now." Delia leaned forward, her eyes sparkling, "Although I don't think she's quite gotten over the fact that he actually went through with the wedding."   
  
Bobby raised both eyebrows. He'd been out of Albuquerque for almost three years, but he would never in all of that time away have guessed that Marshall Mann would even fall in love with a woman other than Mary Shannon. He liked Detective Chaffee just fine, but it had come as something of a shock when he learned of Marshall's engagement, a shock surpassed only by the surprise he felt when he arrived at the wedding and saw Mary sitting on the groom's side, several rows from the front, like any other guest. It was unsettling to be reminded that the things you thought were the most stable fell apart when you weren't looking. "I always thought those two would marry each other." he told Dalia.   
  
"Really?" she looked surprised and bobby had to remind himself that she hadn't known mary and Marshall three years ago.   
  
"They were inseparable." he explained.   
  
For the next hour Delia stuffed him with muffins and grilled him for details on mary and Marshall's relationships, with Each other and with others, q in the years before she had known them. When she had gleaned the final detail, and h had eaten the last muffin, she looked disturbingly like the cat who ate the canary. "I have a plan."   
  
A shudder ran down Bobby's back, he didn't like the look in her eyes, or the suspicion that was forming in his mind. "You aren't thinking what I think you're thinking, right? Because that would be..." he wracked his brains for a suitable word for how very, very wrong it was to break up a marriage and try and trick two people into hooking up, "amoral." He finished lamely.   
  
Delia rolled her eyes. "Please," she said in a voice, heavy with sarcasm, "those three are as miserable as mice in a snake den, they just don't know how to get out without a little help." 

*

It had been three weeks since Bobby, against his better judgement, agreed to help Dalia with her plan. So far the only thing that seemed certain was that he was going to hell for this. Even though he now agreed with Dalia that Marshall had made a mistake marrying Abigail and that the couple was just too optimistic or blind to see it, he felt like any moment he might grow a long red tail or a pair of horns.   
  
"Well?" Delia barely waited for him to sit before leaning forward, her face all excitement.   
  
"She's applying for the task force." He said, snagging a chocolate raspberry muffin.   
  
"Has she told Marshall?"  
  
"Not that I know of."   
  
"Perfect!" she raised her hand to give him a high five.   
  
Bobby shook his head. "Are you sure we're doing the right thing?"   
  
Delia dropped her hand, looking a little disappointed, "Don't you?"   
  
"I don't know," Bobby ran a hand over his head.  
  
"It will be worth it."  
  
"Hope so."   
  
*  
  
The plan took nearly a year. Three months of Abigail working a task force in Phoenix and Marshall trying and failing to make the king distance thing work. Another five months of lawyers and divorce settlements and 'who gets the dog?' When the divorce came through he drank three glasses of Wisers and fell asleep at his desk.   
  
Delia made him coffee and his favorite muffins and watched as he and Mary relearned the boundaries of their friendship. Bobby had played his part beautifully, now it was her turn. She had never been good at subtle, but thankfully, Mary wasn't either. What she lacked in subtlety she made up in patience.   
  
One September afternoon, her patience was rewarded. She was talking to Bobby on her cell as she unlocked the office door and stepped inside, and almost didn't see them. When she did, she dropped her phone.   
  
The clatter of Blackberry hitting floor startled Mary and Marshall. They flew apart. Marshall's cheeks were tinged with pink, Mary looked defiant, or at least as defiant as a person could look with lips slightly swollen from kissing. Delia bent down and picked up her phone casually, pretending she hadn’t seen anything. As soon as she reached he desk she sent a triumphant text to Bobby, before tossing her phone back into her handbag and getting to work. The text read:  _sorry for hanging up, plan is a success. Details my place @7._


End file.
